You're Nothing But an Animal
by angryreviewer123
Summary: So I wrote this story only because someone told me I have no talent, this is my first story ever. I don't particularly like Rogue and Logan together but I like a juicy lemon so it's okay. Anyone who likes lemons is gonna enjoy this.


His strong, calloused fingers ran through her skunk striped hair. Her delicate, long fingers slowly traced down his marble-like stomach. He grunted as she reached the top of his Levis jeans. With one small motion, she unbuttoned them. In reply, with a quiet snicket, he unleashed one metallic claw from its knuckle sheath and sliced her shirt and bra in two from the back. Breaking their passionate kiss for just a moment, he used his teeth to remove the clothing from her pale, smooth skin. Her body tightened as she watched him look at her round, plump breast; no man had ever seen her that way before. She tried to remove his attention from them with a wet kiss, but he resisted. Instead, he moved his returning kiss away from her mouth and over to her cheek, then from to the ear.

"Don't worry darlin', you're beautiful," he whispered. She shuddered but relaxed a little. He took that as his cue to slowly move his kisses down the side of her neck. Sucking at her delicate flesh, he left a trail of red patches from her ear down to her left nipple, where he slowly started to suck. She couldn't help but gasp in ecstasy and tangle her hands in his soft brown hair. He chuckled under his breath as he moved to the other nipple making sure to pay it the same delicate attention he had the other one.

His sensitive nose picked up on her arousal—he knew that he had her.

"Logan," she shuddered as, with one hand, he slowly unzipped her blue jeans. "Logan!" she said a little louder, gaining some self control. Ignoring her weak protest, he unzipped them fully and met her lips with a passionate kiss before she could object further. Occupying her with a sweet dance of tongues in her mouth, he slowly started to pull her pants off, taking her silky panties with them. He felt her body harden as she realized what he was doing, her tongue retreating into her own mouth. She tried to break the kiss, but Logan was having none of that. He seized her left breast in his hand and slowly started to massage it while moving his tongue to the base of her neck, where he knew no woman could resist.

Sure enough, Rogue couldn't control her sighs and gasps and she relaxed against the bed once more. With Rogue completely naked, Logan decided it was time for him to be naked as well. With one flex his middle claw was unsheathed and he tore his shirt in half from the front, never breaking his lips away from her delicate skin. As he moved his arm down to slice his jeans, he felt her touch his front; she had already beat him to it. Slowly, with a slightly shaky hand, she unzipped his Levis.

Sitting up, she pushed him off a bit only to bend forward and pull his jeans and boxers off, revealing his swollen member. Her face turned the slightest shade of red as she took in the size of his penis. He watched her reaction as he grabbed it with one hand and gave it a stroke. To his surprise, although she was still red in the face, she gave him a gentle shove to the side, making him roll onto his back on the bed, and straddled him. Gazing down at him, she looked almost sad.

"I've never done this before," she whispered, slowly tracing his pecks with a shaky hand.

Taking her face in his hands, he brought her face down to his as he kissed her softly. Breaking for only a moment, he whispered back, "I have." Before she could comprehend the situation, he took control. Quickly flipping her over and onto her back once more, he straddled her neck.

With a gasp, her mouth opened and he took this moment to slide his dick into her mouth. With slow, thrusting motions, he fucked her mouth; at first she resisted but soon she submitted and started to suck with a passion that he had never felt before. It was erotic. He felt himself prepare to explode. With a snarl, he pulled out and showered her breast and face with his cum. Reaching behind him to grab his boxers, he lovingly wiped her face and breast clean. Never saying a word, she watched him. Finally, after he was done she slowly tried to sit up.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm done," she said, suddenly very angry, "how could you do that! I'm not some fucking toy Logan!" She yelled, squirming underneath him. "We're done". Watching her squirm and try to get him off of her only made something in Logan stir, something that desperately wanted to get out.

"But we're not done yet darling," he replied with an even bigger smirk than before.

"Logan—!" she started to protest before his lips were slammed upon hers. As pissed as she was, Rogue couldn't help but give in again to his longing and desires; she had wanted this for so long, it hurt. As he felt her give in, he moved his kisses everywhere else, along her neck and breasts.

Biting, sucking, nibbling, kissing everything he could do with his mouth was performed upon her neck and breasts. Just hearing her gasps and moans made his dick harden all over again. He felt the pressure building and could smell her arousal seeping all over her velvety vagina.

Suddenly, the urge to taste her came upon him.

Grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed, he lowered himself down to her wet womanhood and started to lick her clit oh-so delicately. Her moans of ecstasy only made his animal instincts want to burst out of him and tear her to shreds. Before she could reach her climax, he could control himself no longer. With an animalistic growl, he finished licking her womanhood and jumped back up to her lips.

Biting her bottom lip, he used his legs to separate her thighs and open herself to him more. Before any protest could be uttered from Rogue, he shoved his swelled cock into her vagina and started to thrust into her with a force as strong as his punches. Poor Rogue, trapped beneath him, was almost crying in pain.

She had never felt anything so painful before in her life.

In some sick way, she liked it. As his thrusts got deeper and more violent she couldn't help but let a few moans squeeze between her lips. Logan himself did not even seem to notice that she was there at all, currently biting on her neck and making feral noises in her ear—he didn't seem to realize the pain and pleasure he was causing her. This realization finally made the tears spill over and she closed her eyes and waited for it to be done. All there was to focus on was what was going on down below.

His cock seemed to have grown inside her and was ripping her apart from the inside out. She could feel the head of his penis rubbing against the inner walls of her vagina, with each thrust he seemed to be trying to dig deeper and deeper into her. His balls in time with the thrusting were smacking against her butt cheeks. She couldn't help but wonder if that hurt, if so, he didn't seem to be thinking about it in the slightest.

Her thoughts were taken away from her abruptly as Logan latched onto an ear with a powerful snarl and pulled out of her swiftly. His cum shot all over her belly and pooled inside her belly button. Breathing heavily, he lifted himself off of her and gave her a small smile.

His smiled faded as soon as he noticed the tears that had collected on her cheeks.

"Darlin, I…" he started to say before Rogue pushed him off with a shove. Landing on the edge of the bed, Logan looked her up and down.

Her neck was covered in small red marks and, in some spots, bruises. Her ear was bleeding slightly from where had bitten her, her thighs were just starting to bruise, and he smelled blood starting to leek out of her vagina. Her hair was a mess and tears still clung to her eyelashes and stained her cheeks.

"Marie, I didn't mean to. Darlin', I'm sorry," he started trying to reach out to her, but she was already leaving.

Off the bed and gathering her clothes, she refused to look at him. The only thing going through her mind was why. Her vision blurred as she felt the tears coming on again and each step sent a pain through her throbbing vagina. Quickly locating the door, she almost sprinted towards it, desperate to escape. As she reached for the door knob, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. "Rogue please, listen. I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just lost control."

Shaking his hand off her shoulder and opening the door, she took a step out, never giving him a second glance she started to walk away, back to her own room at the mansion.

"Marie," Logan desperately tried one more time.

"You're just some stupid animal, Logan," Rogue replied without turning, acid dripping from her words. "I should have never believed otherwise."


End file.
